Devil Hunter
by Xizuma
Summary: Mankind always thought that Grimm, creatures of Darkness, were the most dangerous predator... No, there a much more dangerous creatures out there, creatures known as Demons. So, who better to deal with a Demon, than a Hunter? OOC Naruto.


**GOD. DAMN. PLOT BUNNIES!**

 **This story was inspired by SoulEmbrace2010's** **Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen** **. Mainly the idea of a Naruto/RWBY crossover with Devil May Cry. Read it, it's really good.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, RWBY or DMC. Each belong to Masashi Kisimoto, Roosterteeth and Capcom respectively.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1 of,**

 **DEVIL HUNTER**

* * *

A 17-year-old girl ran through the streets of Atlas, huffing as she rounded a corner. Ashen white hair which covered her head and ended to her shoulders. She wore a long black and red coat with The Atlas' symbol sewn into both shoulders. A red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath the coat, beneath the hoodie/vest, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants. The sleeve of her right arm was rolled up to the elbows while her left arm was covered in a cast. On her neck was black headphones.

The girl stopped in the middle of a sidewalk and entered an alleyway, vaulting various boxes and obstacles littered around the dark alley. She turned another corner and climbed up a metal fence that blocked her path to her destination. She jumped down and gave a sigh of relief at the sight before her. "Finally made it." The girl mumbled and approached the building.

"Barely, Nero." Another 17-year-old girl in white walked to her, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

Nero glared half-heartedly at the white-haired girl. "I woke up after my last mission Winter gave me yesterday, cut me some slack," She gave an excuse. "'Sides, you aren't the one that had to deal with a horde of Grimm." Nero retorted.

Weiss Schnee merely sighed at her friend's excuse before walking back to the building in front of them. "C'mon, let's just head inside." Nero nodded and both headed inside the building.

"Remind me why where here again?" Nero looked around the interior with a bored look on her face, Weiss walking beside her. Weiss huffed and looked at the girl with irritation on her face. "You're my father's bodyguard, who need I remind you, is meeting with a potential business partner for the SDC, remember?" The Schnee reminded her.

Oh, right.

Nero was a huntress in training, just like her friend, Weiss, she also happened to be the Schnee family's bodyguard ever since Winter Schnee took her as an apprentice, and was, ever since. She was on good terms with both Schnee sisters, Winter and Weiss, was indifferent with their little brother, Whitely, but had a strained relationship with their father, thinking of Jacques as manipulative, greedy, not to mention shady, and overall dickish.

To put it simply, Jacques was a prick.

"Your dad's an asshole." Nero muttered, stuffing her right hand in her pocket, her face set in a scowl. Weiss rolled her eyes but agreed with her friend.

She may love her family, but even she could see her father was not well liked.

Both entered a large, oval room with men and women in suits and Atlesian guards. Tables and chairs filled the room, one long table sat in the middle of the room, a white haired man with a mustache and light blue suit standing near the table. A large ancient Atlesian Knight, once used for battle, now serving as a decoration, was at the end of the room, standing tall and proud, light coming from the glass roof of the building shined down on the ancient knight.

Stationed around the room, were guards from the business partner's company, equipped with swords modeled after a blade known as a "Great Knife" used during the Great War. Only the hilt was modified with what looks to be a motorcycle-like gear shift.

"Weiss, Nero, over here." The two huntresses in training looked to the side, seeing a woman and a boy who looked similar to Weiss, call out to them.

Weiss' eyes widened and she smiled. "Winter, Whitely." Approaching the woman and the boy, both stopped in front of the woman in white.

Winter nodded at Weiss before looking at Nero with a frown. "You were almost late, Nero." Winter crossed her arms. "What have I told you about punctuality?" Nero looked to the side with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, I'll try to be earlier." The girl apologized. Winter sighed. "Just make sure to not repeat this tardiness again."

Nero nodded before switching her gaze to the boy beside Winter. "Whitely, why are you here?"

Whitely merely looked at Nero with a small smile. "Why, to observe this meeting." The boy said. "As a Schnee, I have to know and take note of business partners of the SDC."

Soon after, the entrance of the room was opened, and a short man with puffy brown hair, a small pair of black glasses and a black suit, walked inside, accompanied with two masked men with swords at their side, flanked the man in each side.

"Jacques! Wonderful to see you." The short man greeted the white haired man. "As with you, Gato." Jacques Schnee returned the greeting with a smile on his face. Both men sat down on the long table in the middle, Jacques sitting just behind the entrance to the oval room, and Gato sitting behind the Atlesian Knight.

As SDC members sat down, Nero looked at Gato and his two bodyguards with uneasiness in her eyes.

Something… didn't feel right about those three.

She shrugged it the feeling and turned her attention to the current meeting between the two CEOs. Boredom soon took after her, and Nero almost fell asleep. _"Ugh, all this talk is making me sleepy. Need to stretch my legs."_

Just as she stood up, Nero's eyes glanced down at her casted arm. The arm started glowing a faint blue, barely noticeable through the cast. Winter noticed the distress in the girl's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nero, is something the matter?" Nero did not say anything, before looking up at the glass ceiling.

 **CRASH!**

A figure bursts in, and landed in a crouch in front of Gato.

Gato stared in shock as the figure looked at him with cold, yet amused blue eyes.

 **BANG!**

The barrel of a white gun was the last thing he ever saw.

The sound of the gunfire echoed around the oval room. Gasps left people's mouths as everyone stared in shock and horror at what just happened.

The Assassin in red slowly stood up, his pistol still in hand, and turned his head to look at the crowd.

A blood splatter on his face.

"MR. GATO!"

Winter immediately rounded on both of her siblings, distress on her face. "Weiss! Whitely! Evacuate this area. NOW." By her tone, it did not leave any room for argument, and the two siblings were escorted out by Atlesian guards.

The Elder Schnee sighed, before turning to the assassin in red.

He was blonde, his hair spiked in different directions, two bangs framed his face and were shoulder length **(1)** , cerulean eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. His red coat was stylish, detailed, and short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front. Underneath the coat he wore a black, zipped up undershirt closed together with decorative, golden spirals acting as buckles. An undershirt was zipped up just below his neck, featuring an upturned collar. Black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand. He wore red pants, mostly covered by black chaps featuring a brown, Vacuan boot design around the ankles. He also wore black, loafer looking boots.

On his back was a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. Its pommel splitting in to an open spike. The grip was plain, yet the guard was skeletal, a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerged from; the skull was that of a fox, screaming in eternal agony.

The guards rushed to the assassin, swords drawn, and rushed to attack. The Assassin looked at the surrounding guards, unsheathing his claymore, the Assassin jumped up from the table and kicked a nearby guard in mid-air. The guard crashed on to a set of chairs as the assassin in red dealt with the other guards.

He blocked a slash from one guard and brought his sword to the back to block another from behind, kicking the guard as he did.

Placing a boot on the other guard, the assassin brought down his claymore and stabbed the poor man.

Nero watched with narrowed eyes, escorting the last of the SDC employees out of the room.

Winter rushed to Gato's side, bringing his body up, Winter grimaced, examining the hole on the man's head.

Gato was dead.

Meanwhile, the Assassin took out his claymore and dodged an incoming slash, tripping the attacker, the Assassin took hold of him and stabbed him through the abdomen. Gripping the claymore with both hands the Assassin lifted his blade up, the guard still stabbed in it, slamming him onto another and bended over, sending his sword over his head and slamming another guard. Swinging the claymore like a bat, he knocked over the surrounding men, sending one in particular so high he hit the ceiling.

Winter growled at the man, and turned her back on Gato's corpse. Facing the Assassin who casually rested his blade on his shoulder.

Never noticing the dead business man's corpse starting to disintegrate much like a Grimm.

"Take this!"

Just as Winter was about to attack, Nero beat her to it. The huntress in training ran at the assassin and dropkicked him, sending him flying. Nero landed in a crouch and took out a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style. Pulling the trigger, the revolver shot out two bullets at once, heading straight for the assassin. The Assassin blocked with his claymore, but was sent flying.

Landing on the head of the Ancient Atlesian Knight, a cry was heard and the Assassin looked up from his position only to see the girl jumping at him with one foot extended. Using his claymore, the Assassin dodged and dropped below. Both landed on each side of the Knight's arms, Nero quickly took out her revolver as the Assassin took his dual pistols, the second pistol was black, opposite of the first.

"Nero! What do you think you're doing!?" Winter shouted at the girl, anger in her eyes. "Winter, get out of here! I'll handle this!" Nero did not stop looking at the Assassin as she talked to her mentor/superior. Winter palmed her face. "Of all the times you have to be reckless…" She muttered, "I'll call for help! Stall him as long as you can." Winter instructed her.

Nero smirked. "I won't hold my breath." Jerking her head, the headphones fell from her neck and landed on the ground below, the table already destroyed.

Squeezing the trigger, she immediately fired, and aimed on the arm the Assassin was standing on and fired again, causing dust to shoot up. The Assassin jumped up to avoid the shots, he squinted his eyes as the dust cleared, Nero already leaping at him. Wrapping her legs around the Assassin, both shot at each other as they fell, kicking the girl off him, the blonde haired Assassin tried to jump away from her, only for Nero to grab his leg and threw him to the Knight.

The Assassin flipped in mid-air and landed perfectly on his blade, looking up once again, the huntress in training prepared to kick the Assassin, he flipped up, narrowly missing Nero's kick, who unintentionally freed his blade from the Kinght's head.

The blonde grabbed the blade as Nero landed in the middle of the Knight's arms and just looked up in time for the Assassin to bring down his blade, sending Nero down, hitting the Knight's sword and body as she fell through the gap. She brought her leg forward, stopping her fall, bringing her revolver up, Nero fired shot after shot as the Assassin landed on the pommel of the Knight's sword.

Seeing this, the girl gave a shout, forcing all her strength in her legs, she watched as the blade of the unmoving Knight started to fall, yet the Assassin stood there without any movement.

She quickly ran at him, reaching the Assassin, she fired another shot to which the blonde leaned his head back to avoid. The two jumped and kicked away from each other as the blade tumbled down.

Landing, the girl aimed at the Assassin who turned to her, his claymore resting on his shoulder. "You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal," Nero said with an edge to her tone. "and it's beginning to piss me off."

The two stared down at each other.

Before the Assassin rushed forward.

Nero eyes widened at how quickly he crossed the distance between them. _"He's fast!"_ She fired, shot after shot, the Assassin weaving around her, taking out his pistols, Nero was forced to take cover as the blonde fired at her multiple times in return. Bullets whizzed past the girl as she ran from table to table, occasionally sending a fire of her own. Standing up from her cover, the huntress in training started walking forward with her revolver drawn, firing back, and reached the middle of the room.

She fired one more time, jerking her hand, the revolver's cylindrical compartment came out the side, and she let the empty shells fall down. Using her uncasted arm, the girl took another set of ammo from her pouch, quickly reloading it, Nero spun on her heel and aimed for the Assassin.

… Who was gone.

The sound of footsteps hit her ears behind her, the Assassin examined the oval room, looking around its interior. Nero 'tsked'. "I guess this doesn't quite cut it," Twirling and holstering the revolver. Nero kicked a sword behind her, she caught the sword and revved up its hilt, glaring at the whiskered blonde Assassin. "What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" She shouted.

The blonde frowned, removing the sword from his shoulders, he examined the claymore for a few seconds before bringing it down, revving the hilt like she did.

Nero blinked.

Did he just mock her?

Oh, he was gonna get it now!

With a shout, she charged at him. The two dueled, parrying and blocking with skill, Nero kicked the blonde away from her and revved up the hilt once again, running at him the girl brought her sword up, sending the Assassin into the air, Nero quickly took out her gun and shot and him, to which the Assassin blocked and sent multiple shots of his own.

The huntress in training dodged the shots just as the blonde landed, he looked at her before bending and clapping his hands with a smirk on his face, much like what someone who would do with a dog.

Nero's eye twitched.

She was going to wipe that smug smirk of his stupid whiskered cheeks.

The blonde went on the offensive, slashing at her quickly before firing at her, Nero dodged and sent a few attacks of her own.

The Assassin slashed at her again, giving her no time to counter, attacking her with no mercy, Nero growled and tried to jump away, only for the Assassin to come after her. The blonde brought his blade down, which sent Nero to the ground. She recovered quickly, barely blocking an attack from the Assassin. Nero tried to swing at the Assassin, he chuckled and with enough force broke Nero's guard, subsequently throwing her sword away.

The blonde Assassin twirled his claymore before thrusting his sword, aiming at Nero. The girl looked in shock. _"This is gonna hurt…"_ Closing her eyes, she brought her casted arm to block the attack.

As soon as the claymore got contact with the arm, a shockwave ensued, sending nearby chairs and tables into the air.

The Assassin stared in wonder as the cast fell, and the girl's arm was revealed. Her arm looked demonic, and was red and blue, taking on many muscles and bone features that look far different than a human's or a Faunus'. The elbow tip being longer and curved, the forearm having several segments with claw-shaped marks going around one side of the forearm-with the other side having oval-like segments wrap around it, and her palm and entire arm itself having a glowing streak connecting to each part of her hand.

For the first time in the fight, Nero heard the Assassin spoke. "Hm. You gotta trick up your sleeve."

Nero panted and looked at the blonde. "I thought the cat had your tongue." She grabbed the tip of the claymore with her claw-like fingers. "But if it's a trick you're looking for…" The girl increased her grip on the blade. "Then try this!" With her arm, the girl threw the Assassin with newfound strength, sending him to the over side of the room.

The Assassin landed and dusted his arms. "Huh, looks like you too, are a—" He did not get to finish as he turned to face the girl. Nero had her demonic arm in a hold, an ethereal, blue hand that looked like her arm holding the Knight's blade. With a shout she threw it at the blonde. The Assassin casually leaned away just as the sword went past him. The sword stabbed the Knight, damaging the statue/armor further.

Nero landed near a pile of chairs, and glared at the blonde. "Hate to interrupt. But I wanna wrap this up before the Cavalry arrives." She said, dusting her hands. The Assassin fired at her, but she dodged. Using her arm, the same ethereal hand appeared and caught the blonde as soon as he went near, Nero brought her arm up and slammed it down with a grin. "Slam Dunk!" She cheered at the success.

Taking advantage of her arm, the girl grabbed ahold of the Assassin again and slammed him down. The blonde quickly recovered, firing his pistols to which Nero fired her own. The Assassin quickly ran at her and kicked her, sending her away to a skidding halt.

Nero panted and looked up just as the blonde was about to bring his claymore down. Thinking quickly, she used her demonic arm to block the attack, she gripped the blade before lifting it along with the owner, and sent them flying.

The Assassin caught himself in mid-air and landed sitting on a nearby bench, the bench stopped moving, and the blonde sat on it with a crossed leg, a smirk on his face. "So you're lookin' to play huh?" The blonde in red asked. He had a thoughtful look on his face, before he shrugged and relaxed on the bench. "Alright, I guess, I got some time to kill…"

Nero glared at him, before she smirked. "Tough guy, huh?" Turning around, the girl picked up her sword before kicking a chair which went straight to the Assassin. The blonde jumped up just in time as the furniture's collided. The two met in air and attacked each other. The Assassin gained the upper hand, and brought Nero down with his blade, sending the girl crashing onto the pile.

He turned around, a smirk still present in his face and glanced up. On top of the pile of chairs, was Nero sitting on one bench which was balancing on top of a tip of another chair, her hand holding the sword, a smirk on her face. "I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches." She looked down on him.

The blonde smirked. "Whatever you say, Cutie." He teased her.

Nero scowled with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

She jumped up from her place, and successfully landed a kick on the blonde. The two jumped away from each other, and traded blows. Nero used her demonic arm and grabbed the Assassin and sent him to the air. Revving up her sword, she timed it just right as she brought her blade up and sent the Assassin skidding.

The blonde Assassin and the huntress in training ran at each other. The Assassin took out his sword and slashed at her, only for Nero to block with her own sword, the Assassin tried again, this time going for a downwards slash, but Nero blocked the attack with her arm. The two attacked with speed, before the Assassin slashed at her horizontally, which was blocked.

Nero struggled against the oppressive force before the Assassin successfully broke the ethereal arm, which was quickly followed by multiple strikes. Twirling his sword the Assassin in red thrusted once again and sent the girl flying.

The girl groaned, and got up, still a bit dizzy from the attack the Assassin gave them.

She was thankful her Aura protected her.

Nero growled, as the blonde approached. She brought her fist back, gathering Aura and sent her punch, which was blocked by the blonde's sword. Nero prevailed, however, and eventually the Assassin was sent flying after Nero tried again.

The Assassin looked in front of him, just in time to see Nero grabbing on to his leg, and pulling him towards her. Holding the Assassin's wrist with her normal hand, the girl reared her other fist back; and with a cry, brought it down sending the Assassin to the ground. The claymore flew from the impact and stabbed the ground.

Nero straddled the Assassin and began punching him in the face repeatedly without mercy, not giving any chances. She kept on punching with as much force as she could, her normal arm keeping the blonde's head in place.

She never noticed the Assassin's arm engulfed with electricity, before turning into a demonic like hand, similar to hers. The blonde's arm repeatedly changed back and forth as the girl on top of him continued her beat down.

With an enraged cry, Nero grabbed the blonde's head, lifted him and threw him to the Knight. As the Assassin was sent flying, the girl grabbed the claymore and threw it to the blonde.

"Take this you Bastard!"

The Assassin impacted the statue/armor, before he was impaled by his own sword, embedding him to the Ancient Armor. The blonde let out one final breath, before he died.

Nero panted, rolling her shoulders, the girl turned her back on the now dead Assassin and started to walk away.

"Getting better…"

Nero stopped in her tracks.

No fucking way.

Turning back, the girl looked up in shock as the Assassin lifted his head. "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your…" Using his arms as leverage, the Assassin freed himself from the statue/armor.

"Abilities."

With a grunt, the Assassin landed on the ground, his sword still stuck deep in his chest, as if it wasn't even there. Nero looked at the Assassin with newfound caution. "You aren't human are you?" She stated.

The blonde looked at her. "We're the same… you and…" Using both of his hands, the Assassin started to pull out his sword. With a grunt the whiskered marked blonde grabbed his claymore with his left hand. "And them…" He gestured to a dead body of a guard.

Nero turned her gaze to the two dead masked bodyguards that protected Gato, and widened her eyes.

Their faces weren't human nor Faunus. Its face was charcoal black, and its eyes were orange, veins coming out of it.

It looked unsettling, almost like a… Grimm.

She looked at the corpse of Gato and saw his skin was starting to disintegrate, the hidden layer underneath the business man resembling his two bodyguards.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others." She looked up, seeing the Assassin now on the glass ceiling, his foot dangling from the impromptu entrance he made through the roof.

Nero glared at him. "What're you talking about?" She demanded.

The Assassin chuckled. "You will come to learn the meaning soon enough." He told her. "But…" The blonde stood up. "Business beckons."

He turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Unholstering her revolver, Nero aimed and shot the glass ceiling opening in hopes of hitting the mysterious Assassin.

The Assassin appeared once again, and smirked at Nero, giving her a two-fingered salute. "Later –Ttebayo!" Was all he said before disappearing.

Nero gritted her teeth in frustration. But before she could do anything, Atlesian soldiers bursted through the door and stormed the wrecked room. The white haired girl shifted to the side as she glared at the spot the Assassin disappeared. She slowly covered her demonic arm with her other arm, as to not gain attention. She continued staring at the ceiling as Winter, followed by her siblings approached her.

Who was that guy?

* * *

 **(1)~ FF7 Cloud's hairstyle**

 **So... Yeah, plot bunnies and shit.**

 **This is honestly just a Test Chapter, and I wanted to see if you guys would want me to continue this or not.**

 **Also, yeah. I genderbent Nero cause... Why not?**

 **Review! Constructive criticism is allowed, flames will be ignored. Give suggestions. Write anything really.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
